Some of thermal printers of this type are designed so that, in order to facilitate loading of a recording paper roll on the printing section, for example, the thermal head is cantilevered in a printer body and thereby the recording paper can be loaded from the side of the free end of the thermal head.
Such thermal printers, however, have the drawback of being inferior in stability of operation and durability because the thermal head is cantilevered.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a thermal printer which is free of such a drawback as in a conventional thermal printer and is excellent in stability of operation and durability.